Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorumxc3x97Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalfroexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorumxc3x97Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balgalfroexe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new interspecific Geranium cultivars with outwardly spreading growth habit, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000 of a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 9360-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Pelargonium peltatum selection identified as code number 8760-12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalfroexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balgalfroexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balgalfroexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Geranium cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green-colored leaves.
4. Light purple-colored semi-double flowers with a red-purple colored eye.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower coloration.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Balgalsofixe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,765. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalsofixe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalsofixe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium had larger flower umbels than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalsofixe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium had more petals per flower than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalsofixe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Geranium and the cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalsofixe2x80x99 differed slightly in flower coloration.